paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Vacation Disaster
This story is a crossover collaboration Editors * Reece * Ypsi * Venz Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Spyler * Reece * Fresh * Buttercup (From "Powerpuff Girls") * Ypsi * Andres * Franco * Nelson (From "The Simpsons") Story (It all started on a sunny summer afternoon, the PAW Patrol, Fresh, Reece and his girlfriend Buttercup were on a cruise ship going to Miami) Ryder: Ahh....vacay Fresh: Man, dis vacation's gon' be off da chain! Reece: Word! Fresh: (singing) I can't wait! I can't wait! We's gon' go to Miami! I can't wait! (Just as then two pups arrived and laid on the chair) Andres: This is gonna be fun vacay. Eh, Franco? Franco: You bet, sire (Franco and Andres were drifted to sleep) Ypsi: They look so cute when sleeping. I'm glad I took this trip to get away from that Nelson. He is a troublemaker (Little do they know, Nelson is riding on the same ship as them, and is spying on the group) Nelson: Ha ha! They have no idea that I have decided to come and ruin their trip. (gets binoculars out and zooms in on Andres) I see the tyrant over there. I'll have my fun with him later but for now, I need to plan for big things coming up (He smiles evilly and then goes to his room. Meanwhile, Zuma and Rocky goes near Andres and Franco) Zuma: Looks like the two sleep very deeply Rocky: Yeah Spyler: Uh huh Buttercup: Man, I can't wait to go to Miami! Reece: You said it, babe! (All of a sudden, a crashing sound is heard which freaks everyone out) Reece: What the hay? Ypsi: What was that?! Pups: (screaming) Buttercup: O_O Ypsi: This can't be good... (Meanwhile with Nelson...) Nelson: Ha ha! I managed to get control of this and I crashed the ship into something. (He goes onto the PA speaker) Attention passengers, this is captain Nelson Muntz speaking, we are sinking though we will be in Miami shortly. Oh and I crashed the ship! Have a nice day losers! Ha ha ha ha! (Back with the others...) Ypsi: I can't believe it! Nelson was on our ship?! How did I miss this and not see this coming?! Reece: (makes a determined expression) I don't know, but y'all know what it's time to do? It's time to fight! Buttercup: (also makes a determined expression) Yeah! (Both crack their knuckles) Reece: (raises fist up into the air) IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! (Everyone else shows determined expressions and do the same. Andres and Franco waked up from their nap and noticed that the gang are now sensing what's going on) Andres: Looks like Nelson is now trying to sink our cruise ship Franco: Oh no....we know what we gotta do... Andres: Yeah (He and Franco head for Fresh and Ypsi and ask what's going on) Andres: Fresh, Ypsi. What is going on? Ypsi: It seems that Nelson hijacked the ship and crashed it into something, though I don't know what that kid crashed it into Fresh: Uh huh Franco: Sire. (turns to Andres) I have a very bad feeling that this ship is gonna sink! Andres: Are you sure? Franco: Ypsi said that Nelson crashed the ship Ypsi: Yeah, so...? Franco: I think I will stop it from sinking and repair the cruise ship Andres/Fresh/Ypsi: But how? Franco: Just leave me for awhile and see a surprise later but for now. (shouting) STOP NELSON! Andres: Yes, Franco Ypsi: Count on it Fresh: Word (They head for the gang while Franco contacts help) Franco: (puptag) BRP Gregorio Del Pilar, this is Admiral Franco. We need your support and engineers to repair the Cruise ship Charlie, The ship we ride on. Lend a helping paw? Captain: Aye Admiral we're on our way! Franco: (pup tag) Roger. Out! (Franco followed Andres, Fresh and Ypsi to find Nelson) Fresh: Dang, we gotta find the dawg fast before he does anymore crap to the ship (The passengers panick and decide to head for the lifeboats and managed to watch the ship sinking. Meanwhile, at the bridge.....) Nelson: Hahaha! (The PAW Patrol manages to enter the bridge) Ypsi: (from o.s.) Stop right there you big fat bully! (Nelson turns around to see Andres, Franco, Fresh, and Ypsi) Nelson: Well, well, well, if it isn't the tyrant Andres and his sidekicks. You are already too late if you came to stop this ship from sinking losers! Andres: NOT IF WE STOP YOU! (Andres and Franco begin to attack Nelson and push themselves to the Open Deck of the ship. Nelson tries to evade them but pinned down. Just as then, reinforcements arrived) Chase: NELSON, STOP! Nelson: Never! (Nelson lands a blow on the pups except for Fresh, Franco and Andres) Andres: You! (Just then, three blasts of water launches from a distance hitting Nelson and sending him to the rungs) Captain: Admiral, we're here Franco: Thanks, now repair the whole ship, Cap! Captain: On it. Activating repair drones! (The BRP Gregorio del Pilar activates the repair drones and flies over the hole lifted the hull and patched it with steel) Nelson: Not so fast! (Nelson launched a heavy punch on Franco) Franco: AH! Andres/Ypsi/Fresh/Ryder: FRANCO! (Nelson boosts up and ready to fight the 4. and the clash on the deck begins. Reece and Buttercup head to the area to help them. Nelson focused all of his attacks on Andres) Ypsi: Nelson, as a member of the FBI, I command you to stop right now! Nelson: (still attacking Andres) I refuse to take my hands off this little tyrant! Ypsi: How many times do I have to tell you that Andres is not a tyrant? He is a great leader to his country so you should seriously stop calling him that! Nelson: (glares at Ypsi) Ha! Like I would! I will call him whatever I want, and I can call everyone else by whatever I want to call them by, and there is nothing you can do about that loser! Ypsi: I actually wish I had my weed wacker on me now, considering I have to keep chasing you off my lawn back at home with that thing! Nelson: (spits near Ypsi) Don't even mention your weed wacker loser! Your weed wacker chasing is the stupidest thing I have ever seen on this planet, and I think you should stop doing it! Ypsi: Nelson, first of all, what you just did there was very disgusting. Second of all, what I do to you is not stupid in any way, shape, or form. You deserve it for bullying everyone in Adventure Bay and Springfield. No one likes you for what you do, including the adults of the city Nelson: (takes hands off Andres and raises fists in anger towards Ypsi) I swear that if you don't shut your mouth right now Ypsi, I will beat you up worse than what Dallas could ever do to you! Ypsi: Hey, you don't talk to me like that you little brat! You know what?! Guys, attack Nelson now! (He jumps on Nelson to pin him down) Ypsi: You will realize your errors after they attack you Nelson! You will see why your ways all this time have been wrong all along! You will find out soon enough! Fresh: Word!!! Andres: Uh.... huff.... (Nelson lands a blow on Ypsi's Chest and sends him to Reece and Buttercup) Ypsi: Ow.... Reece: Ypsi, what the heck? Buttercup: What happened to you? Ypsi: Imma explain it later. Right now I gotta bully to fight Nelson: NEVER OR NO ONE WILL TRY TO STOP ME! ???: Not if I could! Nelson: Huh? Fresh: What the hay? (Just as then a pup wearing a chainmail approaches) Fresh: Who the heck is dat dawg? ???: Hello, Fresh Nelson: Gah! (tumbles into a wall) Buttercup: Wait a minute....Franco?! Franco: You need help? Well Buttercup is with me! (Franco and Buttercup form their battlestance!) Andres: Aw, jeez Reece: You go, girl! (W.I.P.) Category:Collaboration Category:ReeceHW2003's Collabs Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander